Family Chaos
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: This is the rewritten version of The Pagans in Town. Read to find out more, ClydeXOC and KennyXOC.
1. Chapter 1: OC and family information

Chapter 1: OC and family information

**This is the rewritten version of The Pagans in Town; a story that I felt was going nowhere and needed to be rewritten. If you are interested, then the original story is still on this account.**

****

**Name**: Alexandra Emily SnowRaven

**Nickname**(s): Alex, Lexis, Anette, but never Netta.

**Gender**: female

**Birthday**: 31st October

**Age**: 14

**Number in her home:** 5 (Not including the animals).

**Family**: She has no blood link to the following people; see her background for more information.

**Father**: Mr George SnowRaven

**Mother**: Mrs Mary SnowRaven.

**Identical Twin Brothers:** Jaden and Dyami SnowRaven

**Appearance**: she is small at 5ft 5ins with long black hair and blue eyes. She is the normal weight and BMI for her height and age.

**Make-up:** Never unless it is for a special day. Her make-up is for sensitive skin as she is allergic to some chemicals in shower gels, make-up and shampoos.

**Clothes**: she isn't a Goth, but she does love to wear black or purple clothes, her clothes are mostly T-shirts and jeans. Her favourite outfit is black jeans and a purple T-Shirt with a picture of Shadow or Sonic the hedgehog on it. During the winter months, she will wear a dark blue parka jacket along with a light blue scarf. If it gets warmer during the summer months, she will wear long skirts.

**Personality**: Alex is friend, but she hates bullies, and girlie things. She can be unfortunately a bit sarcastic as well as a tom boy.

**Religion: ** Pagan - Wiccan like her mother, but she then becomes a druid.

**Quote**: I'm Native American, not Chinese you fat Twit (to Cartman, when she first met him).

**Crush**: Clyde

**Enemies**: Misty "Misfortune" Fortune, Eric Cartman and some of the girls in school.

**Best Friend(s):** Bellona Lopez and Sophie Lammergeier

**Other Friend(s):** she does try and be friendly with almost everyone, but she mostly prefers boys company over girls company. She also hangs out with Craig and his group, after becoming Clyde's girlfriend.

**She likes**: Rock music, Native flute music and Celtic music, she loves reading vampire fiction books (like the House of night or the Night world series), Fantasy novels like Harry Potter series and factual books like about Volcanoes, the earth, space, ancient myths and legends of the world, she also love being among trees, animals and nature.

**She dislikes**: celebrities and the twilight films, Edward Cullen, the colour pink, bullies, Abusers, Cartman, Bebe and people who think that the world follows their every wish. And people who attack other religions for no reason and being called Netta.

**Background**: at the age of three, Alex was placed in an orphanage by the state, after her Native American father died from other drinking. She was adopted at the age of 6 by the SnowRaven family, she then in the Big Apple or New York City. She has no memories of her real family, because she was taken from them so young, but she loves the SnowRavens. George SnowRaven then got a new job at South Park and the entire family then moved to the state of Colorado and the small town of South Park. All members of the SnowRavens are Pagan with a Wiccan mother and a Shaman father.

**Pets**: Draco, (Bearded Dragon) and Pepper (Crested Gecko) – see below for more info.

**Extra information:** she can play the flute, she does photography as a hobby and she can draw scenes, animals, sometimes people, dragons and other fantasy art. She loves being near nature, and her favourite animals is the wolf and dolphin. She sometimes helps her mother with the cooking. When Alexandra grows older, she wishes to be an Astronomer, but that may change. She was raised in a mixture of Shamanism and Wiccan, because of her parents, but she will later in the story become a druid, after meeting a modern day druid in South Park.

_**Alex's adopted family**_

**Name(s):** Mr George SnowRaven and Mrs Mary SnowRaven

**Age(s):** 34 & 35

**Number in the home:** 5 (not including the pets)

**Family:**

_Adopted daughter:_ Alexandra Emily SnowRaven

_Sons:_ Jaden Scott SnowRaven and Dyami Leonard SnowRaven

**Appearance**:

_George_: is muscular and tall with shoulder length black hair and dark (almost brown) green eyes. He wears jeans and a dress shirt at all times, unless he is working or doing a ritual.

_Mary_: is still and slim with fair skin and long red hair and blue eyes. She wears long flowing dresses and flat shoes.

**Quote(S):**

_George_: now, let's see what the problem is (to a pet owner at the clinic).

_Mary_: I really don't see what the problem is, love, what my family worship is not your problem, it is still a religion (to another parent, who has a go at her for being a Wiccan).

**Works or job:**

_George_ is a small animal vet.

_Mary_ owns a Wiccan shop that is in Town and on the internet. All of her stuff is handmade and from reliable sources.

**Background(s):**

_George_ was born to the SnowRaven family of the Mohawk tribe, at the age of 2 his parents disappeared leaving him in the care of his grandfather and grandmother. The old couple taught their grandson all about the Native religion, with the plan to keep the old ways alive and safe. When George was twenty, he went to a Pow-pow with his cousins; he met Mary and her four year old twin sons. The pair started to date and within 2 years they were married.

_Mary's_ maiden name is Ryan, and she was born in Ennistymon in County Clare, near the west coast of Ireland. Her parents were traditional pub owners. Mary's parents separated, with Niamh, Mary's mother, leaving Ireland for the United states of America, bringing her daughter and one son with her, were she then set up a small business in New York City. During her teenage years, Mary became a wild-child; one of the worst moments of her life at the age of sixteen, was her first relationship, with an older abusive man. The twins Jaden and Dyami were born from this, and Mary left the man and returned to her mother. Four years later at the age of twenty she met George SnowRaven, a trainee Vet and a Native American Shaman.

The pair began to date and two years later they were married. Problems with the twins, left Mary being unable to naturally carry a child to full-term, so after years of heartache the couple, adopted Alexandra.

**Extra**: George is a modern day Shaman, with teachings from his grandfather, and Mary is Hereditary Witch. The couple have brought their three children up to respect all religions.

**Name(s):**

Jaden Scott SnowRaven

Dyami Eagle SnowRaven

**Age**: both are 18 years old

**Number in family:** 5 (not including pets).

**Family: **

_Mother:_ Mary SnowRaven

_Father:_ George SnowRaven

_Adopted Sister:_ Alexandra Emily SnowRaven

**Appearance:** the twins are identical, with the only difference is in height, Jaden is 6ft and Dyami is 6ft 2ins. But they both have short ginger hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin.

**Clothes**: they dress in the same clothes, with both wearing leather jackets and combat trousers. But they are in different colours, with Jaden wearing blue and black, and Dyami wearing green and gray.

**Personality**: both twins have a funny personality, with the pair making jokes or pulling planks. But they love their family members.

**Quote**: I'm Jaden not Dyami (Jaden talking to his mother, after she mistakes him for his twin).

**Crush(es):** Adncia and Zerlinda García-Ramírez – a pair of twin girls from New York University. Jaden is in love with Adncia and Dyami is dating Zerlinda.

**Enemies**: none known

**Friends**: Adncia and Zerlinda.

**Likes**: video games, drinking at weekends and making bullies cry.

**Dislikes**: they both hate people who are racist and selfish.

**Background**: the twins are from Mary's first relationship, the twins were 6 when George married Mary, Alex was adopted a few years later; the twins grew up in New York City and are streetwise. When George moved the family to South Park, the twins chose to stay behind and finish their classes at New York University. Jaden is studying Law, and his twin Dyami is studying doctoral.

The pair will appear later in the story.

**Native American Names or Mohawk names:**

_George Quin SnowRaven:_ Akaash, meaning Sky

_Mary Rose SnowRaven:_ Aarushi, meaning First Ray of Sun.

_Alexandra Emily SnowRaven:_ Anuradha, meaning a Bright Star

_Jaden Scott SnowRaven:_ Alok, meaning Cry of Victory

_Dyami Leonard SnowRaven:_ Anshu, meaning Radiant

**The Pets**

_Sebastian_ is a pure black cat with green eyes. He is 5 years old and hates being touched by non family members. He also has a small scar on the tip if his tail and is from a rescue centre because no one else wanted him because of his black fur.

_Molly_ is a ginger tabby with blue eyes. She is 1 year old and loves human company; she was bought as a small kitten from a breeder and is a master hunter.

_Raziel_ is dark fur with a lighter marking across his back; the family has a license for him and his treats the whole family as members of his pack with George and Mary being the Alphas.

_Pepper_ is a lavender coloured morph of a Crested Gecko, lavender is a pale grey-blue colour. The gecko is female and is about 6 months old.

_Draco_ is a four years old Bearded Dragon, he is red flame in colour and lives in a 40 gallon wooden covered tank in Alex's room. He eats greens, vegetables and insects, he also loves nipping toes.

**OC Friends and rival**

**Name**: Sophie Lammergeier

**Age: **14

**Nicknames**: none

**Owner**: The Phoenix Lioness – _(a friend that I had met on this site, she has now left the site, because of a south park hating asshole)._

**No of people in the house:** 3

**Family:**

_Mother_: Mrs Ibha Lammergeier

_Father_: Mr Wasan Lammergeier – he is fighting in the war.

_Twin-brother:_ Aadidev (Andrew) Lammergeier

**Appearance**: she is tall and fat at 5ft 7ins, with long dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

**Religion**: Hindu

**Make-up:** none

**Clothes**: normal jeans and T-shirts, she wears a hair covering.

**Personally**: shy and quiet, but if someone insults her or her religion, she becomes as vicious as a lioness.

**Quote**: It is a different religion to the one you're thinking off, Fat-Ass – (to Eric Cartman).

**Best Friends:** Bellona Lopez and Alexandra SnowRaven.

**Enemies**: Eric Cartman

**Likes**: Cooking Indian food with her mother and playing football.

**Dislikes**: Racist like Cartman (it is funny the way that everyone hates Cartman).

**Background**: her mother and father met in an arranged marriage, in India 20 years ago. They moved to America ten years old for a better life and lived for a time in Florida. Before moving to South Park, Sophie started South Park, the same day as Alex and the pair quickly became friends.

**Name**: Bellona Lopez

**Nickname**: Bella

**Age**: Same as Alex

**Creator**: Lil KittiE 4eva

**No of people in the house:** 5

**Family**: Mother, two older brothers in college and her twin Demario Lopez

**Appearance**: 5'0 short, a bit slender, Bcup, Mexican tighs and butt, ABs fit enough for a girl her size. Hazel but wears colourful contacts. Deep dimples. Full lips. Dyed chocolate, side bang and half braided or cornrow hair. Lightly tan. Fake cat like teeth. 20 piercings(snakebites, madonna on left, two eyebrow, cheeks, nose, belly, daith left ear, industrial right, pinna left, rook left, scaffold left, tragus left, and normal both)

**Make**-**up**: Depending on her mood and outfit.

**Clothes**: Colourful guy clothes.

**Personality**: Hyper, childish, spazy, cursing habit, very friendly, independent,

**Quote**: "Lick my balls and suck my ass!"

**Crush**: Kenny and Mole

**Enemies**: BeBe and health food and CHEERLEADERS...and the colour pink

**Friends**: Everybody even Cartman, sometimes, and your OC plus any other OC.

**Likes**: SWEETS, gum, lollipops, Mexican candy, chocolate

**Dislikes**: fakes, sexist, racist (but somehow she is friends with Cartman) all types of abuse

**Background**: Grew up without a father but is happy that she has her older brothers to help fill in that gab. She isn't really religious but respects others faith. Her mother works two jobs up until the older two have gotten jobs and now is a baker. Her twin and herself works anywhere to help out with the money since their brothers went to college. Grew up poor but made the most of it!

**Name**: Misty Fortune

**Nickname**: Misfortune

**Age:** 17 (Held back a year).

**Birthday**: 26th July  
><strong>Creator<strong>: I'm the Eggwoman

**Looks**: long brown hair to her shoulders, with blonde high lights. Her eyes are green and she stands at 5'6.  
><strong>Clothes<strong>: the same clothes as Lucky Day, but with different colours.

**Personality**: Sometimes friendly and sometimes now, she is loyal to her friends/lover and will do anything to protect them.

**Favourite** **Music**: everything

**Brothers or Sisters? If so state them**: Cartman: - half brother

**Type of people they would be friends with**: snobs, nerds

**Crushes: **Clyde  
><strong>Other<strong>: the rival for Clyde with Alexandra

**South Park is mostly a white Catholic town with some Jewish families living in it. So a family of Pagans moving to the town would certainly cause some problems. Now as you know – I have a few problems with writing and spelling and I have a bad arm.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two women talking

**Family Chaos Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I got the Kidney Transplant in February 2012, so I decided to take a little break from updating my stories and being attacked on my account didn't help. **

**Well anyway, I don't own South Park; I just own Alex and her family.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Inside of a tall blue house in the North Browning reservation of the Blackfeet nation, a middle aged woman was sitting on a bed, tears were leaking from her eyes as she held a old dog-ear photograph, she was marking whimpering sounds.

Her name is Morgan Blackfox, and she has been this way, since the death of her drunk and abusive husband. Not long after, she fell into a depression, before she had a mental breakdown.

After failing to kill herself, she was placed into a Psychiatric hospital and loss her child to the state. A few days ago, she was released and was now living with her mother. A knock on the door sounded, as her mother, Elder Linda Blackfox entered. The 4ft tall elder, was looking at her daughter with her kind dark eyes, her face set in a frown.

Linda gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Morgan, you have to come with me, your brothers are here, and they wish to see you," she said. The younger woman sniffled before raising her head to glare at her mother, "How and why can I face this cruel world, when my little Hanata was removed from me, and never returned".

Linda hugged her daughter, "my daughter our little peace wolf will soon return to us, just be brave and come, our family are here to see you".

**Sorry for a short chapter, but I have a little summer cold, which is very annoying. So please be nice. **


End file.
